Second Earth
by Number-ONE-Phsyco
Summary: How a young girl that looks like a total guy found out her best friend is a traveler ...summary isnt very good and its a boring title!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon or its characters and ideas…they belong to the brilliant DJ Machale. Inspiration for my characters come from real life people that I know. By the way names of some territories and people are my friend Bret's idea.

Second Earth

This may be my last message to you. Last night, something amazing happened. I was reading the third Pendragon book, when my doorbell rang. Mrs. G was there. She took me somewhere, and something bad happened. I came back to say goodbye to everyone. I may not make it to school on Tuesday. I just wanted to say, you're one of my best friends. And I hope I get to see you again.

-Your friend, Bret, from somewhere in Tubular…….

As MacKenzie Browning read these words her heart started to pound. It didn't make any sense. First of all why would Mrs. G be at Bret's house? Second, where in the world was Tubular?

She had received this message hoping to get an answer to who Bret liked. She couldn't have been more wrong. Basically she had received a letter from her best friend saying that he may have died.

The worst thing is that it all sounded so familiar. And then it hit her. No it actually hit her square in the face. Her little brother Christain had picked up her book and threw it at her face. But that's not the point. The point is that what was happening to her had just happened in the book.

This was too much. She was totally freaked. The first thing she did was call JP. Her other best friend. If this was true then JP would have gotten the same message. He did. This was not what she wanted to hear. What she wanted to hear was that she had just had a bad dream and when she woke up Bret would be at school waiting to talk about runescape.

She never woke up because it wasn't a dream. Bret was at school but not waiting to talk about runescape. Life went on normally. For about 8 days. Then things got messed up again. Only this was worse than the letter.

She was talking to Bret on myspaceim when suddenly his window flew open. "It's jazz" he typed. Stupidly she typed "tell her I said hi!" "She said to say bye, we're going to veelox." Bret typed.

MacKenzie and Bret said their good byes and good lucks and Bret was on his way. Meanwhile MacKenzie had to go to Thanksgiving dinner and pretend that life was normal. She kept checking her messages to see if Bret had gotten home okay. She didn't get a reply. She began to worry.

It was killing her. It was Saturday. It had been three days since she had heard from Bret. When Jp messaged her, her heart sank. Jp had received a message from a Dyn Baxter saying to call her for an explanation. Jp listened. No more than five minutes later MacKenzie received a call from jp.

MacKenzie had the job of telling jp that he was the new traveler from the territory called Zadaa. She couldn't bring herself to do it. As she walked outside her hands were trembling. And it showed in her voice.

She tried to explain things. But it was no use. "I'm supposed to believe you?" jp asked. "Well yeah…" She replied. She needed Bret's help. But she couldn't get it. He was in Veelox fighting Saint Dane.

The next day she finally got a message from Bret. She was so excited, that she forgot to breath! Once she got her heart rate down she tried to read it without shouting for joy. Bret was okay! But she didn't know the whole story. Bret had left her hanging.

That night Mackenzie couldn't sleep. She was too excited. She wanted to hear everything. And Bret did his best to tell her. Later that day when Bret was about to get in his bus he looked at MacKenzie and said that Andrew and her were his Mark and Courtney.

Little did she know but life was about to get more interesting. If that was even possible. She was talking to Bret when the connection went fuzzy. She couldn't understand what Bret was saying. Then she got a surprise. "Hello Browning." Saint Dane typed. Mackenzie couldn't believe it. One second she was talking to Bret about how to defeat the demon traveler and now here she was actually talking to the bad guy himself. "It's you." She typed

"Smart girl." He typed. "You are a girl right?" that was the last straw but she couldn't let Saint Dane know it. "What do you want?" MacKenzie asked with a little bit too much attitude. "I want you to tell Bret to meet me by the high school." "Ok" she replied. "But what do I get in return?" "How about the safe return of the West girl." Saint Dane said as if he were striking a deal with her. In a way he was. "You have Zoe?" she said, her heart pounding. "Yes. And you will never see her again unless you deliver my message." Saint Dane said as if he knew how tense she was. "Done." She said with no hesitation. "Goodbye Browning." "Bye."

That night MacKenzie figured that Bret had gone after Zoe and would give her the full story tomorrow. She was wrong as usual. Instead Bret messaged her telling her exactly what had happened.

Sorry its so short! and not very good... this is my first fanfic ever!


End file.
